


The Taxi Driver's Tale

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair give a NYC cabbie an unusual tip...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taxi Driver's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of writing more of this type of story, but whether or not that happens depends on the feedback I get...hint, hint. Not beta'd - I couldn't find any takers :(

## The Taxi Driver's Tale

by Heather C

Author's webpage: <http://www.strangefits.com/>

Author's disclaimer: Not mine, never will be. But, I'll have Blair hose Jim off before I put them back on the shelf.

* * *

Lookin' in the rearview mirror was my first mistake - no, I take that back - pickin' them up was my first mistake. Don't get me wrong; I don't think that anyone drunk as those two were should be drivin', but damn. Did they have to do _that_ in my cab? I can't stop thinkin' about it, even seven days later. 

You look a little confused. Maybe I should go back to the beginning, and take it slow for you guys that don't get my meaning? 

Okay - the name's Rocky - Rocky Jones. Anyway - I drive a cab; not an easy job in New York City, but hey, it's a livin'. I was just about to go home for the night, when this call comes in. There's a fare, and since it's right around the corner from where I dropped my last customer, dispatch calls me on it. Hell, it had been a long day, and knowin' my shitty luck, the fare would want to go to uptown - which of course was a fuck of a long way off, not to mention the opposite direction from where I wanted to be. I thought about just beggin' off, but decided that I could use the money, so I told dispatch that I was headin' over. 

I pulled up in front of Sam's, a pretty classy joint - the music's always good on Fridays, the drinks are never watered down, and the girls are better than average lookin' - and saw what I assumed was my fare under the awning. Built - that was how I'd describe the bigger one - he looked like a guy that knew how to take care of himself, and I was glad that I wasn't meeting him in some dark alley. I couldn't tell much about the other half of the fare - all I could see was long curly hair wrapped around the big guy's fist, a blue silk shirt and a tight bottom wrapped in faded jeans. The rest of her was plastered up against the big guy, hands roaming everywhere, and it didn't look like she was plannin' on letting go any time soon. They were kissing - deep, hard kisses - and just watching them made me wish that I had a sweet bit of something at home to kiss like that. 

When I rolled to a stop, the big guy pulled away from the kiss, smiled at me and started forward, but his friend stumbled, and nearly brought them both down. Turnin', the guy heaved her onto his shoulder, and with a grunt, dropped them both into the cab. 

Over the giggles coming from the back seat, I heard, "Jesus, Chief, what the hell have you been eating? You weigh a ton." 

In a deeper voice than any girl I'd ever heard, 'Chief' answered, "It's all that pasta - I told you that it was gonna be too much, but noooo, you just had to try all three - and I ended up eating the ones you didn't like. Besides, Jimmy, no one said that you had to carry me to the taxi, did they?" With that, he latched onto the big guy's neck, mumbling something about dessert. 

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that in public?" 

Pouting, the little guy said, "Aw, come on...you _never_ let me have any fun!" 

Oh. My. Gawd. She was a he. I mean damn - I'm not a bigot, but shit \- just watching them had made me hot - and when I found out that she's a he, I was still fucking jealous of the big guy 'cos he was gonna get some. 

I just sat there - staring at them, wondering when I'd lost my mind. 

Peeling the little guy away, 'Jimmy' gave me a funny look, and shrugged. Raising his eyebrows, he just told me where they needed to go, and gave in, letting 'Chief' back into the circle of his arms, where he snuggled in, and started to rub against the big guy like a cat. 

I was right - they did want to go uptown. The address that he gave me was at least twenty minutes away, so I put the cab in gear, and took off, trying to ignore the action in the back seat. 

We'd gone about twenty blocks, when I heard it. A low groan - you know what I mean - the kind that sounds like maybe someone's in pain, only _not_. I glanced in the mirror, and that's when I noticed that the little guy was nowhere to be seen, and that the big guy had his head thrown back against the seat. 

I looked out the window at the passing cars, at the speedometer, the dash - anywhere but in the rearview mirror. I _did not_ want to know what was goin' on in the back of my cab. But I couldn't keep from hearin' \- that low groan, the muted sounds that go with a really wet and sloppy blowjob, the happy noises that the little guy was making around the big guy's dick...shit, I can still hear 'em, and it's been almost a week. 

Anyway, just when I thought that my jeans couldn't get any tighter, it happened. The big guy sucked in a huge breath, and let it back out again, whispering, "Oh yeah, do it, Blair. Do it." 

Suddenly, it was important to me to _see_ what was goin' on, so I looked into the rearview mirror, and I could see that the big guy had his eyes closed, and his head was still against the back of the seat, but his body was moving, thrusting upwards, and then he was coming, and so was I. 

His eyes popped open when he heard me, and we stared at each other for a few seconds before I looked away, back to the road. We were coming up to a red light, and as we stopped I looked into the mirror again, and saw that he was still lookin' at me as he drew his partner up for a long, hot kiss. 

I looked away again, and noticed that we were almost to their hotel. We pulled up to the front doors, and I wondered how I was gonna even be able to ask them for the fare, when the big guy tapped me on the shoulder, and passed me a coupla twenties through the window. 

Keep the change," he said, as he walked off, already wrapped around the little guy. 

I been thinkin' about that night - wondering if maybe they know somethin' I don't. 

I think that I'll go down to Sam's tonight after work - see if there's some action... 

* * *

End

 


End file.
